Shenzi
She is a Hyena from The Lion King Shenzi played Rosemary in Simba (Chowder) She played Jessie (Pokemon) in Pokemon (Houndmau5 animal style) She is a agent of Team Rocket She Played The Mouse Queen in The Cowboy Prince (Princess Rapunzel's style) She is an Mouse She played Yzma in The Tramp's New Groove She is an evil woman She played Ursula in The Little Dalmatian, The Little Mer-Cat, and The Little Whale Shark She is a sea witch She played Princess Azula in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style She is an evil Fire Nation princess She played Mother Gothel in Tangled (Dodger'sPartyFan2570's Style) She is a woman She played Lady Tremaine in Destinyrella She is a stepmother She played Monster Tabitha in Simba in New York She is a purple monster She played The Evil Queen in Edmond White and the 7 Princesses She is a queen She played Maleficent in Sleeping Rita and Sleeping Seal She is mistress of all evil Shenzi Played By Cruella De Vil in 101 Animal kids She played Kitten Yzma in The Deer's New Groove She is a Kitten She played Joanna in The Rescuers Down Under (Uranimated18 Version) and The Rescuers Down Under (SuperJNG18 Animal Style) She is a lizard She played Grand Councilwoman in Eilonwy and Gurgi (Lilo and Stitch) She played The Old Hag in Kiara White and the Seven Animals and Lily White and the Seven Men She is a witch She played Felicia in The Great Zebra Detective She is a cat Shenzi Played Madame Mim in The Sword in the Stone (ilovecakeAJ Style) Shenzi Played Scarlet In Total Drama (The BluesRockz Style) She is Evil Genius Shenzi played The Big Bad Wolf in Anna (Shrek) film series Shenzi played Fidget in The Great Cat Detective (Davidchannel Version) She,Banzai and Ed are a bat Shenzi played the Magic Mirror in Lincoln Loud and the Seven Pets Shenzi played Grumpy in Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Shenzi played Ariel in The Little Hyena Shenzi played Snow White in Shenzi White and the Seven Cartoons Shenzi played Sneezy in Jack White and the Seven Female Animals Shenzi played Horton in Shenzi Hears a Pumpkin Warrior Shenzi played Mrs. Potts in Beauty and The Black Bear and Beauty and the Black Bear (2017) Shenzi played Roger Rabbit in Who Framed Shenzi? (Mix-Up Good and Evil Style) Shenzi played Fantasy in The Pagemaster (Mix-Up Good and Evil Style) Shenzi played Stretch in Toon Story 3 (Santiago Style) Portrayals: * In The Wolf-Dog King Shenzi played by Su Wu * In The Tramp King played by Lady Blue * In The Mammal King played by Queen Grimhilde * In The Beast King, The Nutcracker King and The Nickelodeon King she is portrayed by Shriek * In The Cat King played by Stretch *In The Aristocat King he is played by Belladonna * In The Mouse King played by Joanna the Goanna * In The Sloth King played By Scorpion * In The Italian King played By Siri * In The Bear King played By Ms. Roz * In The Medieval King played By Heather * In The Superdog King (TheBluesRockz Style) played By Metal * In The Aardvark King played By Sour Kangaroo * In The Father King played By Maleficent * In The Insect King played By Fenghuang * In The Adult King played By The Old Hag * In The Robot King played by Madame Gasket * In The Teenager King played by Donita Donata * In The Puppet King played by Mommy Fortuna * In The Alligator King played by Mahra * In The God King played by Ludmilla * In The Skeleton King played by Aunt Pristine Figg * In the Spy Boy King played By Queen beryl * Shenzi played Fish Student That Sees Nemo Swimming Out To Sea in Finding Nemo * In The Lion King spoof for 4000Movies she is played by ???. * Gallery: Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi in The Lion King Shenzi in The Lion King 1½.jpg|Shenzi in The Lion King 1½ Shenzi Inbox.png Shenzi and Banzai.jpg Shenzi cheek inflation by kraidzilla-d9p2y75.jpg|Shenzi Cheeks Inflated shenzi_the_helpless_hyena_balloon__by_crimsonstar7359-dcc7tj0.png.jpeg|Shenzi Inflated Shenzi Cheeks.png Shenzi004.png Shenzi003.png Shenzi002.png Shenzi001.png Shenzi animation by brainyxbat-d5go3ym.gif Animated gif 005 shenzi laughing.gif|Shenzi Laughing (Animated .GIF) Goose_Shenzi.png Live Action Shenzi.png Shenzi Sitting Down.jpg|Shenzi Sitting Down Shenzi in The Lion King (1994).jpeg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Sidekicks Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Predators Category:Timon and Pumbaa characters Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:Banzai and Shenzi Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Silly Characters Category:Sexy Charcters Category:Romantic Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Smooth Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Love Interest Category:Singing characters Category:Wild Animals Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Shy Characters Category:Heroic Characters Category:Sassy Characters Category:Dogs Category:Nice Characters Category:Discord and Fluttershy Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Crazy Characters Category:Cool Characters Category:Rainy puppy favorite ships Category:Tomboys Category:Mothers Category:Idiots Category:Girlfriends Category:Littlest Pet Shop characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Scavengers Category:Spotted Characters Category:Good but bad characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Likeable Villains Category:Sexy Characters Category:Just Dance Spoofs Category:Characters who inflate Category:“Find yourself a scrapyard” Category:Dimwits Category:Annoying Characters Category:Non Villains Category:Hyenas Category:Laughters Category:Davidchannel